My prince from the Blue Elites
by AnimeKitty-Senpai
Summary: Most girls all know the infamous Kise Ryota - a model and a Kiseki no Sedai basketball player. Most girls would fall head over heels for this certain blonde but not this girl! Takanashi Sorano - a very pretty girl who is model like! But she loves basketball than anything. Kise and Takanashi get to know each other and steal each other' hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Kise x OC! Who doesn't love the blonde kiseki from KuroBasu?**

* * *

Kise's POV

I was able to get Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi to come play basketball with me before the break ended and went separate ways. We were playing at a street court when suddenly a group of older boys - about 18 or so of age. They had like 8 people and demanded us to leave the court.

"Oi! Do you even know who we are?!" Aominecchi shouted.

"Of course we do. Teiko's Kiseki no Sedai," the tallest male said. "You're no big deal. Just because you were good in middle school doesn't mean you are good in high school."

We were not going to back down because we were insulted. We could go to another court but they could too.

"We are not leaving! You should leave!" I blurted out at them.

"How about we play a game?" The next guy who wore a bandana smirked as he said so. Around the corner I noticed a boy? He wore a hoodie over his head so we couldn't really see his face.

"Ahem..." The boy wasn't tall. He was a little taller than Kurokocchi. "I see that the other team is missing a player. May I join?" The boy's voice wasn't deep or rough and rather feminine.

"Fine you can play but don't drag us down," Midorimacchi said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I won't," he said as he got onto the court.

The douche bags got five players and we each took a position.

While we played the hooded person scored quite some points and he was even able to receive some of Kurokocchi's passes! Amazing player he was I wonder if we've played against his school before. When the game almost ended the ball was passed the hooded boy. And he did a dunk. In the process of the dunk his hood came off and revealed long brown silky strands of curly hair. Eh... so this person is a girl...

"Wh-" the older douche bags were speechless about this new unknown person's appearance.

"Hello. Long time no see mongrels," The girl said with a large grin.

"You're that kid from back then! The one with the Ichirou and Eiji!"

"Call me kid one more time and I will break your neck! And if you have forgotten the last time you messed with my teammates! Your horrible, horrible perverts!" The girl shouted. "And by the way. Ichirou and Eiji are my older brothers."

"Oh eh... I see..." The leader of the gang started to stumble and sweat. "Er... Tell Ichirou and Eiji we say Hi... And please forgive us for intruding." After the last sentence spoken by their leader the gang ran away at the speed of light.

"Lemme see those bastards again I'll get Ichi-nii to beat them to a pulp," the girl blew away a tuft of hair that dangled in her face. She turned around to look at us then she was suddenly extremely shocked, eh... we are the ones who are meant to be shocked...

"HOLY FLIP!" She shouted and suddenly fell backwards on her butt. "I didn't even notice who you people were! Until now that is."

"How many times are we gonna get insulted today?" Aominecchi was losing his patience with this girl. She was not like any girl I met before. She didn't even try to mob me once.

"Sorry I was just really angry at those douche bags and I was really concentrating on playing," The girl let out a sheepish chuckle as she stood up. "Sorry if I was being rude or if I offended you. Kiseki-tan."

"Can I get your number?" I asked out of the blue.

"Hah?" The girl looked confused.

"Your number can I have it?" I asked once again as I took out my phone and holding it out for her. As I did this I examined her - green emerald eyes, creamy brown hair that was curly, an out grown side fringe. She wore a boys outfit and was extremely cute.

"I feel flattered," She said teasingly, "A Kiseki no Sedai basketball player who also works as a model is asking me for my number?" She giggled as she took my phone and dialed her number into it. "I am for sure gonna get killed by my very few female friends and the other girls in the high school I will be going to." She sighed as she shook her head, her brown locks shaking along. Once she was finished she handed my phone back to me.

"Why are you in boy clothes?" Kurokocchi asked. "And may I ask you for your name? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Takanashi Sorano. And I know everyone here from basketball and all so no need for intros," Takanashicchi said as stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket, "I'm in boy disguise because I am not supposed to play basketball since I injured myself - 2 year rehab of o basketball. And my father is a doctor so he is super sensitive about me playing. Hence I borrowed my younger brothers' clothes."

"Are you the only girl?" Midorimacchi asked. "And Kise... Why did you ask her for her number first and not her name?" Midorimacchi glared at me and I just gave a cheesy smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"I am the only girl. Two younger brothers who are twins one year younger than I am. Two older brothers, not twins. 2 years and 3 years apart from me," Takanashicchi said.

"Well that's sad," Kurokocchi said as he suddenly is now next to Takanashicchi which gave her a fright.

"Ummm. What high schools are you all going to?" Takanashicchi asked. "I'm going to Kaijo."

"Takanashicchi~ That's the same as me!" I said in an excited manner knowing it won't be the last time we will meet.

"That's nice Kise-san. And what's up with the -cchi?" Takanashicchi asked in a confused way.

"Oh you can call me 'Kise-kun' and it's an suffix I add to people I respect." I quickly ended as I knew she was awaiting the answers from my past team mates.

"I'm going to Shutoku," Midorimacchi said sternly.

"Too," Aominecchi seemed barely interested.

"Seirin," Kurokocchi said as he was now next to Aominecchi.

"So I'm stuck with pretty-boy?" Takanashicchi said in a teasing manner as she looked at me. She then took of the jacket showing the loose T-shirt which I assumed it to be her brother's as well.

"You shouldn't wear that jacket," Aominecchi said as he looked at her chest. "Makes you look flat... Even though you're not..."

"That's the whole point ya know?" Takanashicchi said as she tied the jacket around her waist. "Wait ... Why are you even looking?!"

"Heh..." Aominecchi snorted as he went and sat down on the benches.

"Well nice meeting everyone here. I needa go meet up with my bros." Takanashicchi said as she smiled adorably. "I am thinking this won't be the last time we will meet since blondie and I are going to the same school."

"Bye~" Kurokocchi said as he waved.

"Nice meeting you," Midorimacchi said.

Aominecchi merely gave a wave.

"Well I'll try find you on the first day!" I said cheerfully.

"Please refrain from doing that. I won't want to be murdered by your fangirls," Takanashicchi said well placing a hand on my shoulder with a serious look on her face.

"That's mean..." I pulled my best puppy dog face as I looked at her.

"Don't even... Think about using your charm on me..." She said as she looked at me with a slight blush on her face as she quickly retracted her hand from my shoulder.

"Bye-bye Takanashicchi~!" I gave her a quick hug and she ran off to meet with her brothers.

After playing a little more basketball with my former teammates we sat down at Maji Burger and ate.

"Isn't Takanashicchi pretty?""Isn't she so good at basketball?"  
"What ya think of Takanashicchi?"  
"Don't you think she is cute?"

"Kise-kun, please stop," Kurokocchi said as he sipped on his vanilla shake. "You have been going on about her for the last hour or so."

"She ain't that bad but Momoi's are still bigger," Aominecchi said as he chomped down on burgers he had ordered.

"She's so-so," Midorimacchi said coldly.

"Everyone is so mean to me today," I faked some tears and heard a few fangirls squeal as I did so. '_Takanashicchi is sure one of a kind. She is so good at basketball. She doesn't complain about things like clothes. She's really, pretty and cute too, I think she could be a model. She is so much better than all those girls who come after my good looks. She even jokes with me. She is the best~! I wonder what she's doing. I wonder what her siblings are like. I hope were are in one class._'

"Kise-kun."

'_She is so funny and kind. She is so brave._'

"Kise."

'_I really want to have lunch with her. I wonder what's wrong with her leg. Is it serious?_'

"KISE!"

"Hah? What?" I blinked a few times as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Goodness... Eat your food already!" Midorimacchi scolded as I saw everyone else already finished with their meals.

"Ah-OH!" I quickly resumed eating as I smiled like a idiot while doing .

The first day of school - opening ceremony at Kaijo.

Normal POV

Many people were recruiting people to go to the many clubs and extra curriculum activities Kaijo had offered. The famous blonde model and basketball player walked into the school and was soon mobbed by fangirls. After all the fangirls had left the opening ceremony had begun at the hall and all the freshman had started to flock there.

Many students stormed into the halls of Kaijo high as the opening ceremony for the new first year students had begun. The many new students seated themselves in the chairs of the large hall. Kise a famous model and basketball player seated himself near the end where he would catch little attention. From there he could see the brown haired girl he had been searching for since his entrance to the school.

The principle of Kaijo knew well that the new students had no interest in the opening speech. Suddenly in the end of the speech a rather chubby teacher went up and grabbed the micro phone and started speaking.

"Kise Ryota. Where are you?!" The teacher asked causing Kise to stand up. Many girls were murmuring and wondering if it was the Kise Ryota they were thinking of.

"I'm here!" Kise said as he raised his hand up while standing.

"You are to join the basketball club. Meet me after this assembly. Kise Ryota!" He shouted through the microphone.

"Yes sir!" Kise said as he sat. Many girls turned and looked at the model including the girl who he had hoped that would look at him.

"Sorry for the interruption from Takeuchi-sensei," the principle apologized as Takeuchi-sensei sat down in his seat.

"Hi." was what he could make out from the movement of her lips as she waved at him. Her curly hair was now in a pony tail that was tied with a bow her out grown side fringe still framing her perfect face.

Kise waved as he saw the greeting sent by Takanashi.

After the opening ceremony Kise went as agreed by to find the teacher that called him.

"Why didn't you apply for Basketball Club?!" Takeuchi shouted as soon as Kise arrived.

"Sorry I was mobbed by my fans," Kise answered as he filled in his application form for the basketball team.

Kise was now late for class and as he entered his class to his dismay. Takanashicchi was not present in his class meaning that she was assigned to another class. I was immediately depressed. TT^TT why isn't Takanashicchi in my class

Takanashi's POV

I walked into lass my class was 1-E. Upon walking in I could see some preppy looking girls glaring at me and most boys staring with grins and slight blushes on their faces. I looked around and sat near the back of the class. And I could see no sign of bright blonde hair. Meaning Kise Ryota the was not in my class. Phew.

I sat through the lessons and listened, made notes and made new friends. When the lunch break bell rang most people left ehe class to go to the cafeteria but I was with a friend at another table. Helping him with some work he did not understand and my phone started ringing. That is when one of my very few female friends called out to me in excitement.

"OH MY LORD! TAKANASHI!" Saya shouted. "KISE RYOTA IS CALLING YOU!"

Almost immediately all the girls in the class stared at me or rather glared at me. I took my phone from Saya who is ever so happy for me.

"Hello, what do you want Kise-kun?"

"_Takanashicchi! It's unfair! We aren't in the same lass! Request that I move to yours or you move to mine!_" I held the phone away from my ear from his sudden screaming in the phone

"Le sigh. I don't think that is necessary. Well I'm in 1-E. You?"

"_1-A... SO FAR AWAY! Where are you?_"

"Eh... In my class."

"_I'm coming! Stay right where you are!_" I just heard him flip his phone closed and someone running outside.

"Now I have to deal with this idiot... Great stuff," I sighed as I walked back to my seat after apologizing to the poor person I was trying to help.

"TAKANASHICCHI!" Kise shouted from the door. "Long time no see~!" He said as he walked to me.

"Long time indeed but I think I would do fine without seeing you forever," I said in a joking fashion.

"You're mean," Kise dropped sad as he stared at me with excited eyes soon after a few seconds.

"Oi! Kise you bastard at least save the rest of the guys some girls too ya know!" A random guy from my class shouted from his seat.

"But I like Takanashicchi. She's special," Kise said as he put his arm around me.

"Oi, oi. Kise... You already have all your classes girls to yourself. Save our class okay" another said.

"Everyone likes Takanashi"

"But I like her the most." Kise pulled me even closer

I could practically feel the glares the girls sent me. They were practically glaring holes into me!

"So what is it that you need Kise-kun?" I said as I ignored all the other guys and turned to Kise.

"You look nice in the Kaijo school uniform. I think it's better than what you wore on that day," Kise smiled brightly as he hugged me and I had to peel him off of me.

"I asked you what you want not hug me," I said as I crossed my arms.

Before he was able to reply my phone once again rang. "Shh." I said to Kise as I looked at who phoned me.

'Eiji'

"W-" Kise was going to speak but I placed a finger on his lips as I answered the phone.

"_How are you doing in Kaijo?_"

"Good. And how are you in your new university?"

"_Great. And I'm here to tell you that mom insists on making us five do a photo shoot._"

"Haaah?! No I don't wanna. Eiji. Find a way and persuade her into not making us do so."

"_Tried many times. Failed. Well I don't want to either. I really like NOT getting mobbed by fangirls._"

"You already have half the countries worth of fangirls anyways."

"_I guess so. But still better than the whole country. And oh I also wanted to tell you that I made it into the basketball team. Starter member. I will send you a picture of my new uniform. That's all I needed to say for now. Will discuss further tactics about mom when we all get home. Bye. Love you lots, Sora._"

"OK Bye~! Loves you lots Nii-chama~! And I'm jelly that I can't play basketball anymore because dad is overly protective. You guys get all the cool new uniforms and I get nothing!"

"_Heh. Kaijo's uniform is really cool. I would give you mine but it won't fit you._ _I will use my coercion on dad too. And Ichirou and I are also protective of you. Who isn't? Bye-bye._"

"Bye. Nii-chama see you at home."

"OH MY GOOD LORDS WHO WAS THAT?!" Saya shouted in my ear after I hung up.

I noticed that my finger was still on Kise's lips which I quickly removed. I only noticed just now how soft and smooth his lips were.

"Umm... My older brother. Eiji... And I have another three brothers... Only girl of the family," I said as I could see the interest put into that question by Saya.

"Oh-Oh-oh is he handsome?" Saya said with immense interest.

"You'll see once he sends his photo." I replied. "Back to you Kise-kun. What is it that you want?"

"You're so cold to me... And oh. I wanted to have lunch with you is that fine?" Kise said with a large grin plastering his face.

"Why not?" I replied with a smile as my phone vibrated and showed that I had one message.

I clicked open the message and saw my second brother - Eiji. He wore a turquoise basketball shirt and shorts. He has well layered light brown hair and light sharp blue eyes - simply model worthy.

"Uwah~!" Saya squealed and grabbed my phone from my hand.

"Well you can give my phone back later. There's more photos and stuff in my phone you can look at them," I sad to Saya who was too busy faning over my brother. "Shall we go Kise-kun?"

"Okay~" Kise said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the class to the cafeteria.

We went and got our lunch and then we took a table where no one sat and we sat side by side. I still could feel all those glares sent by most girls. I feel like I have burn marks from all those fiery stares.

"So what was up with that jealousy just now?" I said as a smirk formed my lips as I poked Kise's cheek.

"I- I wasn't jealous!" Kise said as he pulled on a serious face.

"I saw it. You were jealous. But don't worry that was only my big bro," I said as I continued to poke his cheeks.

"I wanna come to your class," Kise said as he stared at me. "Or you can come to mine."

"No," was the response I gave him.

"WHY?!" Kise whined.

"Because I will soon be killed by your fans," I said honestly as I still could sense some glaring from people.

"I insist," Kise said as he put on a serious look.

"No. I insist on - No. And it's not like we will never see each other or anything," I sighed as I pulled his cheek. "Seriousness does not suit you."

"Ow! Owie!" Kise chirped as I pulled on his cheek.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that badly," I said as I pinched his cheek and released my grip on him.

"Say. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kise asked with glittering eyes.

"No," I replied and slightly blushing at the question asked by Kise.

"Awww! You're blushing!~~~~" Kise squealed as he pinched my cheek. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up," I pouted as my blush got darker.

"So let's get to know each other better," Kise said as he rested his head upon his hand. "I have two older sister's one of them got me into modelling."

"I have little twin brothers, two older brothers. I live with mom and dad. Mom is trying to get the five of us to model and do a photo shoot," I explained.

"You should I think you'd look cute," Kise said as he smiled brightly. "Maybe we could even do photo shoots together! Well modelling isn't -" Kise was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating. "Oh got a message... Er from you?"

"My friend has my phone," I said as I thought of a bad thing. "If that woman..." I trailed off and mumbled some things under my breath.

"I wanna see what it is," Kise said as he opened the message and it showed a picture. What picture? I couldn't see it well.

"What is it?" I asked as I sipped some of my cool drink.

"..." Kise had a growing lush on his face which made me worry. "A picture of you...In a swimsuit... with your brothers...You in a swimsuit... Wow..." Kise stared at his phone smiling like a freak. "And one of you alone..."

"That... little..." I felt infuriated and embarrassed at the same time. "DELETE IT!"

"No. You look amazing in it," Kise pouted and then smiled, "You. Should. Totally. Model."

"No, I refuse!" I frowned as he smiled and saved the photos sent by that idiot of a best friend of mine - Saya.

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of the lunch break and Kise's smile faded away.

"Hmmm... I have club activities after school and all... So sad..." Kise said as he hung his head in depression, "What club are you in?"

"None. I can't leg injury~~~" I said in a sarcastically happy tone.

"Awww... Then I guess I will see you tomorrow morning~!" Kise smiled as we both stood up. We walked to our classes. Kise dropped me off by my class.

"Bye see you when ever Kise-kun." I gave him a warm goofy smile.

"Bye~" Kise smiled as he quickly attacked me with a hug and ran away.

I walked into the class with murder painted on my face. "Saya you are going to die a painful death," I said in a deadly tone as she held out my phone.

"Takanaaaaaaaashi," A girl from my class whined, "can I get Kise-kun's number? Saya wouldn't let me get it"

"I don't give out personal information with permission."

"What is your relationship with Kise-sama?!"

"VERY normal friends."

"You're soiling the air around him!"

"You just want him all to yourself."

"Well... If I needed a boyfriend I could pick from my older brothers' friends. They aren't too bad and I know them well." I resorted back to the nasty girls.

"Taka-chan~ Did Kise receive my present?" Saya chimed as she sat next to me in her seat.

"Yes."

"You should date him. You guys are perfect together."

"No."

"Come on. Next weekend since I'm busy this weekend. We actually go shopping for some dresses for you and then. We can get your hair done the following week. How does that sound?" Saya said enthusiastically.

"And why are you doing this"

"Hmmm...Because I want you to become Kise's girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Just because. Woman's institution."

"I give up..."

Before a reply was given by Saya the teacher walked in and everyone became rest of the day went normally... Or kinda normally considering all those glares sent by the many girls in our class.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Tell me if Kise is too OOC and all. I think this start isn't too great but it's building up towards something big in the next few chapters~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry (not) for slow updates from now on because I am writing too many stories for various animes... Check them out if you have free time and don't know what to do with it.**

**As one of my three selfish requests I am asking you that you go and check out my Akashi x OC.**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Takanashi's POV

My best 'friend' Saya has been dragging me around for the past two weeks giving me a 'make over' as she called it. And she was now inspecting my hair that was cut yesterday. And on this _peaceful _Monday morning she is currently...

"Good lawd you look gorgeous!" Saya squealed as she jumped. "You look like a Hollywood star for Pete sakes! I'm sure everyone is gonna love you! And maybe even Kise is gonna go head over hee- Oi! Wait! Don't just walk away you meanie!"

"Saya... Leave the blonde out of the conversation," I stomped away from her. He was the most annoying stalkerish model to be born! Goodness! He won't leave me for a single second! Luckily I'm nice to people generally so he is still in once piece!

"It seems like you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Saya teased.

"Please... No," I denied it in a cold way.

"Come oooon! You become all tsundere when he comes into the conversation~!" Saya elbowed me in the side as I shrugged it off.

"Please Saya... It's Monday... Please!"

"And say did you know that Kaijo and Seirin are having a practice match today?" Saya asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Eh? No... I didn't know and I have to go somewhere with my bros," I sighed at the torment that will descend upon us.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Saya asked her enthusiasm slightly depleted.

"We're gonna do a photo shoot...Cause our mom is making us to."

"Say you haven't told me before what your family. So tell me now!"

"Well... Both my older brothers came to Kaijo. Both my little brothers will come here. My second brother is literally a genius and so he started school early. So he should be a third year this year but he's now in college as a freshman. My older brother is the typical bad boy so the two of them contrast quite a lot since Eiji my second brother is a gentleman as they call him. My younger brothers are your typical pranksters. My mom was a model in her younger years and she is now a designer. My father is a doctor and he used to play basket ball in his school life."

After School. By the front gates of Kaijo.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise shouted as he embraced the blue haired boy.

"Domo Kise-kun," the pale boy said as he was embraced.

"Guess who is in this school?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Takanashicchi! The girl who played basket ball with us! Remember? Remember?" Kise said excitedly.

"She told us she was coming here..." Kuroko sweat dropped as Kise smiled brightly. "But she's so cold to me..."

"Oi! Kise... We're here to play a basket ball match not talk about girls," Kagami said paranoid.

"Oh! Sorry... The higher grade's are in for a university presentation they are gonna come late so why not stay here?! We might catch Takanashicchi as well!" Kise exclaimed happily.

"Kuroko have you been hanging around girls?!" Hyuuga scolded.

"Maybe he does... We just don't see him do it," Kagami said while nodding.

After a few minutes the model was mobbed by his fans.

At the front gates of Kaijo stood two figures of two tall university boys. One with Light brown hair that is well layered and a considerably long fringe and aqua blue eyes. One taller and more muscular with spiked black hair and the same aqua eyes.

"How nostalgic..." The one with the brown hair said with a soft, sweet, silky voice.

"Nostalgic my ass... The important thing is finding Sora and then get out of here before we get mobbed by your fans," the taller male said in a deep rough voice. Very manly.

"Oh dear is Nii-san upset? I know you miss Kaijo. You even kept your captain uniform from two years ago!" The shorter male said as they walked into Kaijo. The shorter male wore a shirt with a loose tie and black pants with a cream pull over. The older male wore a tight shirt and a jack with blue jeans.

"Shut up Eiji..."

"Hmm... I do recall Sora saying that she went to Kanade sensei... He's very mean and strict, he once kept my class two hours after school to run laps," the brunette said with a finger on his chin his gentle smile present on his face.

"Who are those two boys?"  
"College students? I hope they don't cause trouble."  
"No the one of the left looks too sweet to cause trouble! I mean look at that smile."  
"Is he... The guy the senpai's were talking about? You know the infamous previous captain of the basketball team."  
"I think he is... And the one next to him! He must be the previous captains brother who was the captain before him!"

"You're drawing attention 'pretty boy' I don't wanna be raped by your fans," the black haired male said rudely.

"Aw, come on. You're well known too. You are even still known even after two years of graduation," the brunette chuckled as they walked further inside and a large group of girls gathered in front forming a circle around someone.

"Eiji, shut up," the black haired male blushed a little as some girls spoke about how hot he was.

"Aww.. Don't be like that Ichirou," the younger male - Eiji said as he finished the last sip of his canned soda. "Besides I heard that there's a model in Kaijo. First year too... And is also a 'pretty boy' I'm pretty sure that if someone was going to be raped by fangirls it wuold be him first. See that group up front? I bet that's him."

"Argh... Pretty boys..." Ichirou snorted. "I hope he doesn't go near Sora. She had quite the change during the last week. Model like now."

"Well... We are technically going to be made into models today... by our dear mother who was one in the past," Eiji said and he smirked as he got more and more attention from some girls and through a small gap in the group ahead he saw a trash can. Eiji effortlessly crushed his call into a small ball and then threw the can over the heads of the crowd and straight into the bin. This action caught everyone in that group's attention including the model and the other boys there.

"Wh-what?! H-How?!" Hyuuga gaped as he looked at the person who threw the can.

"Did he just... Throw form all the way there to the bin?!" Kogane said while staring at the two advancing boys.

"Is that..."  
"No ways... it can't be..."  
"No it is them! It's Eiji and Ichirou! The former captains of the basketball team!"  
"Kyaa! It's Eiji! He's so cute! Why can't he be here in Kaijo?!"  
"Ichirou is there too! He's gotten taller! And he's gained more muscle!"  
"I think I'm gonna faint..."  
"This is heaven! Kise, Eiji and Ichirou in the SAME place!"

There were many, many squeals and squeaks from fans as the duo continued to walk.

"You just had to do that..."

"What? I needed to dispose the can. And isn't Shiro-chan and Hiro-kun late? We said meet at Kaijo straight after school..."

"NII-CHAMA~!" Two cheerful voices shouted loudly that probably half the school heard.

"Speak of the devil," Ichirou smiled as the two younger twins came running. Almond brown hair and emerald eyes. Twins exactly the same except rather different fringes. One brushed to the left. One brushed to the right.

"HEY! Where's Sora-nee-chama?" One said.

"Is she kept in class?!"

"Hello Shiro-chan and Hiro-kun. And I think -" Eiji's speaking as disrupted by a beeping sound - his phone. Taking it out and there was a message it read 'Sorry nii-samas I was kept in class. Gonna take a quick shower and then come right over - Sorano.'

"What was it about?!" The twins said in sync as the four continued to walk closer and closer to the large group of girls.

"Woah! Kaijo is huuuuge!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"We're gonna come here Shiro!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Since bothe nii-chama's were captains we should become captains too! Or rather captain and vice captain since they probabs won't let us both be captains." Toshiro said sadly.

"Aye," Hiro said and then the two walked hanging their heads in depression.

"It's Eiji-senpai!"  
"Should we go say hi?"  
"Now that he's in university he has a different vibe now. And isn't that his younger twin brothers? Toshiro and Hiro. Awww the two of them are as cute as ever. What a pity none of the Takanashi brothers are in this school."

"Woah... Who is that guy? Is he some big shot from Kaijo? You know him Kise?" Kagami said as he pointed at the two older males.

"If his name is Eiji and the previous captain of the basketball team then Kasamatsu-senpai has told me about him. He is one strict senpai who likes to torture people with his intense training menu. According to Coach Takeuchi he's a genius. He's the best all rounder in his age group. His best positions are shooting guard, point guard and small forward."

"I would understand that. I mean he was so accurate at throwing the can!" Hyuuga exclaimed as Riko observed the boys.

"All four of them are top class. The tallest one. He should be a power forward or center. The second one... Is near perfected. Everything about him," Riko blushed slightly after staring at the attractive boy.

The group of unfamiliar students finally arrived at the group which at the start on the third year girls started talking with Eiji and Ichirou since the third years are most familiar with Eiji.

"L-long time no see Ichirou-senpai, Eiji-senpai!"

"Long time no see." Eiji gave a small smile which melted many girls.

"..." Ichirou's cold and cool attitude also attracted many. While Toshiro and Hiro was complimented by many people.

"May I ask why are you here?"

"To pick up our little sister. First year student, 1 - C. Takanashi Sorano," Eiji said politely. Kise gaped at the name that the former captain said.

"Uwah! It's a miracle how your family aren't all models!" A girl said. The girl looked near fainting.

"We're goin' for a photoshoot today. Our mom made us..." Toshiro and Hiro said stiffly at the same time with the same voice pulling the same expressions.

"Mother was a model," Eiji said and gave another smile. "Well sorry we have got to go find our sister. Bye."

"B-bye!" All the girls said at the same time and all squealed as the four walked away.

"It seems like that you were beaten in looks Kise. I now doubt your words that you said about no girl has ever rejected you," Kagami said as he poked Kise who was still in a daze.

"No it's true!" Kise said '_Those guys were Takanashicchi's brothers? Former captains too..._' "Kurokocchi. Those guys were Takanashicchi's brothers..." Kise gathered his courage and ran to catch up with the four boys.

"HEY!" Kise shouted and the four whipped around. Eiji with his usual faint smile. Ichirou with his usual scowl. And Toshiro and Hiro were poker faced.

"Hello there," Eiji greeted politely.

"I over heard something. You guys of Takanashi Sorano in 1-C?" Kise said with a smile.

"Yes," Ichirou said sternly. "And what do you have to do with her?!"

"She's a friend. She played basketball with us against some college students," Kise said hoping that the girl told her family about it.

"Oh ya! Sora-nee-chama did mention playing basketball with some dudes," Toshiro said and Hiro nodded.

"Nii-san!" Sorano came running from the school building. "Sorry I'm late... Eh? Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Takanashicchi!" Kise exclaimed happily noting that she looked different. A neater hairstyle which made her look ten times more beautiful. "You look... Different... Good different.

"OoOoOoOoOoOo Are ya guys dating?" Hiro chirped.

"This is Kise Ryota. He's a freshman starter of the basketball team," Sorano said as she whacked Hiro and Toshiro across the head.

"I'm Eiji. Former captain. And how's Kasamatsu doing?" Eiji said with a smile.

"Ichirou... You better not touch Sora," Ichirou said in a threatening way.

"Umm... hi. Kasamatsu-senapi is doing well. He said that Eiji-senpai was mean and strict on everyone giving them harsh training menus," Kise said a little uncomfortable under Ichirou's intense staring. "Oh ya! Kurokocchi is here for a practice match!"

"Really? I would want to watch but my mother is making us go do a photoshoot," Sorano said feeling a little bad then waved at Kuroko. At this time Eiji received a message.

"Mother has her car parked outside, you two can chat for a little while more," Eiji said as the four other boys departed leaving only Kise and Sorano.

* * *

**Doing this was a lot of hard work. Nanodayo**

**Please review, favourite and follow~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllllooooooo!**

**I noticed that this story isn't very popular out my stories...Heh... but anyways~**

**PS when a chapter includes Sorano's brothers I will call her Sorano or else Takanashi can honestly be for any five of them.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sorano and Kise quickly walked to Seirin's basketball team and greeted them

"Long time no see Kuroko-san!" Sorano excalimed.

"Hello." Kuroko said as his teammates stared suspiciously at Kuroko.

"Oh Uh.. I'm Takanashi Sorano. And if you were wondering I met Kuroko at a street basket game against some random college dude that I know," Sorano said with a smile. "Sorry that I can't come watch I am forced into slavery by my mother and so are my brothers."

"Eh? And besides what are you guys going to do?" Kise asked with curiousity.

"A photo shoot... Mom was a model now a designer. And now we are forced to do this against our will..." Sorano sighed but then brightened up. "Oh ya... We're having a street basket game on this Sunday do you wanna come play?" Sorno asked Kise who beamed in happiness.

"Of course I will come!" Kise said with a large grin plastered upon his face.

"Thank you!" Sorano leaped and hugged Kise and then let go quickly.

"I was starting to enjoy that..." Kise pouted as Sorano blushed. 'She' cute when she blushes... I should make her blush more often.'

"It'll be great help and I will come see you here after the photo shoot!" Sorano shouted as she started to run off after seeing her mother wave at her. "GOOD LUCK KISE-KUN!" She shouted as she exited the school. Kise now with a large smile started to walk to the gym with his teammates.

"Kuroko I never knew you knew someone like her..." Kagami said as he looked at Kuroko in a funny way who kept quite.

Sorano's POV

"Who was that dear?" Mother asked with a smile. Dark brown hair and blue eyes framed with red glasses.

"A friend. The boy I played street basket with." I answered sincerly. "Kise Ryouta is his name."

"Hmm... Kise Ryouta..." Mother said while thinking. "You mean the model?!"

"Uh... yes..."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mother asked while nudging me.

"N-NO!" I denied quickly and walked faster and sat into the car.

"Sister's got a boyfriend!" Toshiro and Hiro exclaimed with giggling.

"No I do not!"

"You can deny it..." Ichi-nii said with a stern serious look with a killing glare. "Tell me where he lives and I will go murder him! You're too young for this!"

"Wait what?!" I shouted confusingly. "We're friends! FRI-ENDS!"

"Well he seems like a nice person... I think I would get along with him," Eiji said.

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU BOTH HAVE PRETTY FACES!" Ichirou shouted as mom got in the car. As we drove Ichirou continued rambling on and on and on and on and on and on about Kise and I should NOT date... But he's nice, funny, cute and good at basketball!

After a loooooong dragged photo shoot of wearing dressed, pants, skirts, blouses, crop tops, shorts and other random clothing things my brothers' and I's torment was finally over.

"Yaaaay! Freeedom!" Toshiro and Hiro shouted while running in circles

"Mom can I go to Kaijo again?" I said quickly remembering my promise with Kise as I glanced at the time. Good. I will get there in time for the match to end.

"Sure... I will assume that you are going on a date with Kise-kun so take your time," mom said as she packed up and winked at me.

"NO! You can't go!" Ichirou sobbed. "My cute little sister is not going!"

"Sorry a promise is a promise." I said as I quickly ran out.

Kise's POV

I wasn't taking it well... I lost for the first time. But man Kagamiicchi was good... I sat alone in the changing rooms tears dried away and towel over my shoulders but still sweaty and shirtless because of the heat. I heard a knock on the door. Heh... Must be one of the senpais...

"I'm still here..." I called out as I looked towards the door. Takanashiicchi stood there. She had red flustered cheeks as she stared at me. Oh... I was shirtless.

"Sorry... I ..." I said but trailed off.

"I know... But You tried you best right?" She said as she approached me. I stood up quickly as I glanced down at her. She wore her school uniform still.

"Still sweaty?" She asked in the most innocent and cute way possible and I gave a nod with a faint smile.

"I got permission to stay out late today... Since my mom just made assumptions," Takanashiicchi said as her blush darkened. I wiped my shoulders and face with my towel and she took it in her hand and dried my chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said while blushing. It was the first time one a girl is doing this for me. My exs never did this because they said I was sweaty and smelt bad but she was different. She doesn't flock for my good looks nor does she complain about things.

"Drying you up... What else?" She said quietly as if she was the one who lost the game along side me. "Feels bad doesn't it? Losing..." She said silently only enough for me to hear and I gave a nod as she turned me around to dry my back. It was as if she was my girlfriend... I turned back around facing her and gave her a hug. She stood there stunned not knowing what to do but she eventually hugged back.

"It will be your fault if I become a zombie like your fans..." She mumbled as she rested her head against my bare chest. I let go and looked at her.

"It would be nice if you did..." I mumbled as I let her go.

"Shut up blondie..." Tanakashiichi as she blushed and turned away.

"Say Takanashiicchi... When is the magazine featuring you coming out?" I said suddenly feeling better.

"I hope never," she looked at me while blushing a deep shade of red. "On Friday..."

"Then I will be sure to go get it!" I beamed as she blushed and poked me.

"Get your shirt on... I don't want to spend any more time here in the changing room," She said as she threw me my shirt.

Sorano's POV

For some reason I was getting a strange feeling now... Could it be I am in love? Perhaps mom's right.

Kise quickly put on his school shirt and got his belongings before we went off to a fast food restaurant.

"Are you sure you wanna eat here?" Kise looked at me as I smiled.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow at him wondering who wouldn't come here.

"Well... The girls I've dated before never liked it here," Kise said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I actually don't care..." I smiled as we walked into Maji Burger. I could feel many girl's eyes on me glaring.

We ordered our food and Kise insisted on paying for me which let me with no choice but let him. We sat down at a table.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Kise asked with a beaming smile.

"Well you know what my brothers look like," I started as I sipped on my drink. "Let's startfrom oldest to youngest. Ichirou, he's the typical tough on the outside and soft on the inside. He was the hotshot during his school years. He's kinda superstitious. He's kinda tsundere..." I paused as I took a bite of my food and swallowed. "Eiji. He was the cutie pie of each school he went to. He's also known for his kindness and talents. He's really popular with girls. He's the nicest person you can meet until his friends or family gets hurt. He's a very strict captain and gave his teams difficult training menus. He's nicknamed pretty boy by Ichirou... he gets along with almost everyone. His hobbies are basketball and growing cactus."

"Oh... So Eijicchi is the previous captain that Kasamatsu-senpai told that was super strict. Kind and scary at the same time..." Kise said while shivering.

"Hehehehe... Toshiro and Hiro. They're hard to tell apart. Hiro has his fringe to the right. Toshiro to the left. They're your typical pranksters and funny younger brothers," I said as I took another bite of my burger.

"Eh? Interesting! Well... I've got two older sisters! Hatsumi and Akira," Kise said merrily as he finished his food. "Hatsumi was the one who got me into modeling." Kise beamed as he smiled.

We both chatted abour random things. Like anything and everything.

After finishing he walked me home.

Kise's POV

Takanashicchi is so nice... She never fawns over me for my looks or fame. She is truly beautiful and amazing. I wonder if I have a chance?

"Thank you Kise-kun!" Takanashicchi smiled happily as we arrived at her house. Not too far from my place. "I'll see you at school!"

"Mhn! See you there!" I smiled at her as she walked into her home.

* * *

**And it's finally done**

**If I don't get a single review, favourite or follow. I won't update this story till I get one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Another chapter is here!~~~~ Thanks for those who support me!**

* * *

One afternoon during basketball practice.

"Where's coach?" Kise asked as he looked around but no sign of the chubby coach of Kaijo.

"He'll come later he's in a meeting," Kasamatsu the captain said as he stretched.

"But anyways... I hear that you are hanging out with a certain girl a lot... Since you have a girl friend mind introducing me to some girls too? You're hogging all the spotlight," Moriyama said as he patted Kise's shoulder.

"I heal that you'le going out with this girl too!" Hayakawa said while all fired up.

"Stop foling around. And we have a short meeting before we're starting practice!" Coach Takeuchi said as he walked into the gym.

"Yes coach!" The Kaijo members all said as they gathered around the chubby coach.

"We will be getting a manager today. It's a girl. She will be here shortly," He announced sternly. "You guys better pay some respect to her or else someone scary will come and torture you oaks till death! She played basketball before as a captain so she holds just as much power as Kasamatsu. If she tells you to run laps you do it without further question with Kasamatsu as an exception."

"Sound's like a demon."  
"Mhmn..."  
"I wonder if she's cute at least..."  
"What year too!"

As the members of Kaijo chatted and talked a tall, thin and large busted girl walked into the gym. Long brown hair tied up by a bow matching her emerald green eyes. All the members turned to the new arrived girl and their jaws dropped especially Kise.

"Takanashicchi?!" Kise exclaimed as he pushed through the group of boys. "No ways... Don't tell me that you're the new manager!" Kise said with a large smile and held onto her shoulders tightly.

"Problem? Now on the court and in the gym I'm not your friend. I'm your manager. Please let go of me," Takanashi gave Kise a glare and he let go.

'_Yeap... she's got the former captain vibe..._'

"Sorry for my lateness everyone. From this day onwards I am the manager of this team," Takanashi announced happily. "Takanashi Sorano. I am looking forward in working with everyone."

"Cute..."  
"Pretty..."  
"Big chest..."

"I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka," Moriyama said with sparkles in his eyes, "Are you single?"

"What I said to Kise-kun applies to everyone. Including you Moriyama-senpai. I'm a manger on the courts and gym," Takanashi returned to her serious tone. "Keep personal things out of the gym please."

"Rejected..."

"HAYAKAWA MITSUHILO!" Hayakawa shouted as he pumped up in excitement.

"I'm the captain... Ka-Kasa-Kasamatsu Yukio," Kasamatsu said nervously.

"I'm Kobori Koji... And that surname where have I...!" Kobori suddenly gulped. "Don't tell me..." Suddenly the other second and third members all jolted in fear and surprise.

"C-C-C-C-C-CA-CAPTAIN EIJI'S YOUNGER SISTER?!" They all stuttered and jumped backwards at the same time. "S-S-S-S-S-SC-SC-CARY!"

"Eiji wasn't that bad now was he?" Takanashi smiled gently as she placed a finger on her lip and gave Eiji's trade mark faint smile which made the seniors shiver and stutter even more.

"You'le kidding!" Hayakawa said as he shivered in a corner  
"How can someone like you be related to that sadistic monster?..." Moriyama said as he hung in sadness.  
"I hope you're nicer..." Kobori said as started sweating.  
"At least... We know we will get good practice menus from now on..." Kasamatsu said as he stepped back a little.

"Was Eiji that bad?" Takanashi said as she frowned.

"Yes! Kurosaki used to make these disgusting drinks that could make people pass out and Eiji liked them," Moriyama started as everyone's faces turned blue. "Those nutritious horrifying drinks were used as penalties for people who couldn't finish the training menu or finished last. And only five people were spared that punishment... He once said that he liked the drinks but he liked to see people suffer even more than drinking them."

"Sounds just like Eiji..." Takanashi sweat dropped as this was her first time hearing a story like this.

"Well let's start the practice," Takeuchi said interrupting the teenagers. "You can all chat later."

"Yes sir!"

"Today we will start with me observing the training and everything usual you guys do. And I will come up with a training menu for everyone here. The training and practices from tomorrow onwards will be intense! Welcome to hell," Takanashi smirked as she finished the sentence.

Everyone went and did started practice as Takanashi and Takeuchi sat on the benches and watched.

"Hmm... As practice matches I could get my brother's friends and them to come play once in a while against everyone. Or even get my brother ot help out with training once a month or so... That should bring us interesting results," Takanashi said as she wrote things down on a notepad.

"You were captain of the basketball team previously. Why aren't you playing here? Kaijo has a female's team too," Takeuchi said abruptly.

"I have a minor injury. My father banned me from playing since he's a doctor and all. Also because I'm the only girl so I guess I'm more precious..." Takanashi said as she jotted more things down on her note pad. She observed every movement of every player. Her eyes fell on the blonde model. '_He look's cooler when playing basketball..._'

"I see..." Takeuchi said as nodded.

Kasamatsu came over to have a short break and take a drink from one of the water filled bottles.

"Tell Eiji I say thanks... Without his suport I would've quit basketball already," Kasamatsu said then drank some water.

"Eh?" Takanashi was rather bewildered by the sudden speech from the captain.

"Last year at inter high I missed a pass and caused us to lose... But at that time many people blamed me. The seniors even shed tears but Eiji stood strong as the pillar of strength for the team and encouraged everyone to do better next year..." Kasamatsu said with a smile. "I was going to quit the club because everyone was blaming me and I felt guilty but he came up to me. And said to me pn the school roof at a lunch break. Kasamatsu, everyone makes mistakes. Mistakes make great people, great people make mistakes but never the same one again. This is what it feels like to be captain. You have to hold up for the team ensure the victory but of course it's also the ace's job. I will be leaving next year. I hand you... The seat of captain to you. I give you the number 4 jersey. If you can stand up after falling and come to practice again today wearing this new jersey. It proves you a fine captain. I'm quite certain that Kaijo will be just as good in your hands as it is in mine... No even better. You are a fine player. It is alright to be guilty. It is alright to be ashamed. It just shows that you will remember it and not do the same thing again. Next year. I will come watch the inter high." Kasamatsu said as he sighed. "It must'v been difficult on him. He was captain and ace of Kaijo... when I messed up it actually blamed it on himself. And said this: It's kinda my fault for not whipping you around enough and torturing you enough maybe or else you wouldn't have made a mistake."

"So Eiji and you were close? No wonder he keeps asking about you," Takanashi said as she stretched. "I can whip and torture you in his stead if you want."

"Ah no it's fine!" Kasamatsu said quickly before practically running away.

"Practice for today is over!" Takanashi called out even though it was still one hour earlier than usual.

"But practice continues for another hour," Kise said as he walked up to her sweat dripping.

"Everyone will need the rest for tomorrow's menu... I assure you that everyone will have sore muscles," Takanashi said with a faint smile.

"Mini version of Eiji... How much worse can our lives get?" Some seniors complained as they all went to go change.

Takanashi waited for Kise to come out and the two of them both walked home.

"Your brother sounds like a scary person!" Kise exclaimed as Takanashi giggled.

"Nah. Not really. Only in training and practices or else he's the nicest person in Japan!" Takanashi exclaimed merrily.

"I'm really looking forward to having to be able to see you everyday for an extra few hours!" Kise smiled cheekilyas he walked closer to Takanashi.

"I told you. I'm not related to you in any way on the court! I'm the manager," Takanashi resorted and puffed her cheeks out.

"Ehehehehe... But I still get to see you," Kise moved his hand closer and closer to Takanashi's.

"Well.. I must say that you look cooler when you play basketball than in those magazines," Takanashi blushed as she felt Kise's large warm hand embracing hers but said nothing but look to the sides.

"Then that makes me even more glad that you are my manager," Kise said with a grateful smile.

The sky grew dark as Kise dropped Takanashi off at her house.

"See you tomorrow," the two said at the same time and waved as Kise watched Takanashi disappear into her home.

Sorano's POV

In bed

'_Could it be that I am in love? A boy has never been on my mind for more than a few minutes... He's quite the looker too I must say. And his basketball skills are beyond my words..._'

I heard my phone ring as I looked - a new message. From Kise.

Kise: Good night my angel!

I blushed as I read the text over again ten times...

Me: Good night Blondie~  
Kise: I'll come pick you up outside your house tomorrow is that fine with you?  
Me: Luckiest girl in Kanagawa?  
Kise: Maybe ;)  
Me: Have some good rest I have an intense training menu awaiting you!  
Kise: Meanie... Good night again my angle. Sleep tight don't let me bite!  
Me: I WILL BITE YOU BACK!

I smiled like an idiot as I sent the message and turned off my lmap and drifted off into slumber

* * *

**A bit shorter than usual but hey! New chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have many ideas for Kise and so I will be writing more often with this.**

* * *

Next morning.

Kise's POV

"I'm off!" I waved and Hatsumi giggled.

"Bring that girl home sometime kay? We want to see what kind of a girl has caught our darling brother's eye," Akira teased.

"I'm sure she's very pretty," Hatsumi smiled as I blushed and quickly left the house.

I walked to Sorano's house beaming with happiness. '_Since when was going to fetch a girl ever been so exciting?_' I thought as strode and eventually reached Sorano's house. I could now see it better. A rather large house. from the second floor I could see Toshirocchi and Hirocchi sticking their heads out their windows and talking to each other. When they saw me the disappeared and I heard.

"SORA-NEE-CHAMA! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" I heard the twins shout in unison.

I saw her windows open and I smiled at her while waving.

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF PRETTY BOY!" Ichiroucchi shouted from his window at me in a much intimidating way.

"Now, now Ichirou. Isn't about time Sorano got a boyfriend? We can't let her stay single for her whole life you know. If she does she won't have experience and will be even more in trouble in future," Eijicchi said as he leaned out his window.

"I guess you have a point there," Ichiroucchi said as he scratched his head.

"But..." Eijicchi's face suddenly darkened but still contained the same smile "If you do something bad to her... I will be more than glad to break all your bones and tear your muscles."

"Uh... I won't harm her in any way... I promise..." I said while waving my hands frantically. '_I see why the senpai's said that he is scary...He's terrifying._'

"What's all this noise?! What? There's someone here for Sora? Then I must go see who this boy is then," A tall lanky woman with brown hair and green eyes said as she opened the door and inspected Kise. "Oh? You must be the boy that Eiji and them told me about. Kise Ryouta if I'm not mistaken. The one who Sora visited after teh photo shoot. Come on in...And oh... I'm Takanashi Rei, Sora's mom."

"Th-Thank you ma'am..." I said as I walked into the house.

"So-ra-nee-chama... You're a meanie..." One of the twins said while hanging on Takanashicchi's arm. Which one is which now? Hiro has his fringe to the right so... This is Toshiro.

"Hello," Eiji said as he came downstairs with a casual attire of a jacket over a t-shirt.

"Why hello there young man I'm Dr Takanashi Kaido. Care to join us for breakfast?" A tall black haired man with blue eyes and glasses said as he welcomed me.

"No it's fine... I've had," I shook my head but they made me go join them for tea anyways.

"Hello Kise-kun," Takanashicchi was made to sit next to me.

"Hello," I smiled as she started eating her breakfast.

"Sora-nee-chama is gonna be manager of Kaijo right~?" Toshirocchi said as he watched us intently.

"Problem?" Takanashicchi said meanly as Hirocchi smiled devilishly

"Is it for the sport or to get near Kise..." Hirocchi said as he and Toshirocchi burst out in laughter getting a good scolding from their mother.

"Keep it down at the table!" Their mother scolded as Eiji chuckled.

"Model for Zunon Boy if I'm not mistaken," Mrs Takanashicchi said as she looked at me.

"Yes ma'am," I said quickly. "And for some other magazines too."

"Interesting," She smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Sorano, Eiji, you were asked to be models for a few companies magazines... Your choice whether you want to do it or not. The last photo shoot comes out today."

"Eh?" Takanashicchi moaned but she sighed and then said "I guess I have no choice..."

"I guess I'll just have to do it then," Eijicchi smiled with his faint smile as he finished off his meal. "Thanks for the meal. I will be off for college now."

"Buai!" Toshirocchi and Hirocchi said after waving.

"I'm off as well... Cheers," Ichirou said as he stood up and gave me one final glare.

I noticed that in the duration of the meal I was being quietly observed by Dr Takanashi.

Sorano's POV

A few more minutes I was done with my meal and I stood up and pulled Kise with me.

"I'm off," I said as I stood up to leave.

"Have fun!" Toshiro said. "Try not to kiss too much in public."

A vein popped on my head as I grabbed an apple and chucked it at Toshiro's head which bounced to Hiro's head... Yes! Double hit.

"OW!" They both yelped as I left the house.

"Thanks for coming Kise-kun," I said as we walked to school together.

"It's not a problem." Kise smiled at me.

When we arrived at the school gate he suddenly stopped. And we were already attracting enough attention as it is but he just had to do this...

"Takanashicchi," Kise stopped and pulled my hand to stop me. Almost everyone stopped and stared.

"Yes?" I said a little bewildered also embarrassed as my cheeks heated up.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kise asked with a grin on his face. A true one.

"..." I stood there blinking lost for words.

"I take the silence as a yes," Kise said as he hugged me.

"Eh?" I eventually hugged back hiding my face within his chest. "You just had to ask that here..."

"Yes I did," Kise said as he let go and took hold of my hand.

"Geez..." I said as I blushed and we walked through the crowd and into the school. I could feel death glares on my back.

If looks could kill... I would be dead a few hundred times. Kise walked along with me to morning practice. As soon as Kise entered the gym he announced the relationship.

"Soracchi!~" Kise said as he hugged me tightly.

"O-OI! I told you before... In the gym and on the court I'm your M-A-N-A-G-E-R. That's no different now either," I said as I peeled him off and he made a pouty face.

"Meanie..." He said as he walked away shoulders hanging and sniffing only to be kicked by Kasamatsu who gave him a scolding.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Kasamatsu said as he kicked Kise.

After the morning practice.

Normal POV

"Soracchi!" Kise shouted as he returned from changing. "Let's go!"

"Um... Yea," Sorano.

Kise held Sorano's hand as they walked to their classes. Kise's fingers entangled tightly with Sorano's.

"Finally," Kise said to himself.

"What?" Sorano asked as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"I always wanted to do this with you," Kise said as he held up his hand along with hers and she turned away and muttered 'shut up'.

As soon as Kise and Sorano arrived at class 1-C her friend Saya literally Jumped on her while shaking her making the new couple let go of each other's hands.

"OH MY EFFING GOOD MOTHER OF SATAN!" Saya said while she frantically shook Sorano.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sorano said as she got shook.

"THE MAGAZINE CAME OUT!" Saya said as she took out a magazine out of nowhere and literally... shoved it in her face. "LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE ON THE COVER!"

Sorano's POV

"G-geez... Calm down. Breathe..." I said as she took me. After she stopped I stopped to look at the magazine she held. The front cover of it had Toshiro and Hiro on either side of me and Eiji and Ichirou on the sides. we all wore casual clothes and Eiji had his usual smile and Ichirou his frowns, Toshiro and Hiro their toothy grins and I ... Was kinda poker faced... I opened the magazine and flipped through. Toshiro and Hiro always had their toothy grins. Eiji smiled a lot. Ichirou frowning and a few with smiles... Me? A lot of different but mainly zoned out or poker faced or... Smiling...

"ADORKABLE!" Saya squealed as she hugged me. "And OoOoOoOoOoOoOo" She then diverted her attention to Kise. "SO IT'S BLOODY TRUE! You guys are going out!" She said as she shook my hand. "Congrats when's the baby coming?"

"..." I stood there blinking at her but then it snapped. "FOR GOOD LORD OF CHEESE WHAT THE HELL?! I was asked out THIS morning!"

"Oh..." Saya stood there quiet and Kise smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you at break. I'll come pick you up here," Kise winked as he swiftly took the magazine in my hand and smiled. "I'll have a look at these in class later." Just before I wanted to reach for it to get it back Kise ran off.

"SAYA FOR CHRIST SAKE!" I snapped at Saya who stood there laughing her head off. "WHAT THE HECK GOES IN YOUR MIND YOU SICK PERV!"

"A lot..." Saya giggled. "He's a good looking boy okay? I wouldn't be surprised if he's done it a few times..."

"GAH!" I blushed as I ran my hands through my hair frantically. "STOP CORRUPTING ME!"

"But anyways... Your brother is really a good looker too," Saya said as she nudged me.

"Yes yes yes... I know he gets a lot of people saying that," I said as I sighed.

The lessons soon started as I went back to my seat and sat down in my seat.

"Takanashi."The teacher called my name.

"Yes sir?" I said as I stood up.

"You topped the class for the maths test. Well done," he said as the class applauded. He continued to read the other student's marks out as I sat in the classroom all bored and tired.

* * *

**Random Endling but hey! It's done! And I wanted to do a character bible for the Takanashi's so here it is.**

* * *

**Takanashi Sorano.**

**If Sorano had a alternate job it would be an air hostess.**

**Her specialty outside of basketball is cooking, singing and running.**

**She spends her free time reading or fooling around with her sibings.**

**Her favourite food is watermelon and apple pie.**

**Her favourite type of guy is someone who is sweet and cheerful.**

**Her motto is: ****"Learn from yesterday; live for today; hope for tomorrow."**

**She hates most insects and finds them horrible as is afraid of them.**

**Her best subjects are: Maths and Chemistry.**

**Her worst subject is: English.**

**She is: 167cm tall.**

**She dislikes goya because it's bitter.**

* * *

**Takanashi Toshiro/Hiro.**

**If they had a alternate job it would be comedians because the two of them are funny.**

**The two's specialty outside basketball is volley ball.**

**They spend their free time pranking Sorano because her reaction is hilarious.**

**Their favourite food is cheese.**

**Their favourite type of girl: is someone like Sorano - pretty yet sporty.**

**Their motto is: "If he can do it, so can I"**

**The two of them hate grumpy old people because they can't take jokes.**

**Their best subjects at school are: Physics and P.E**

**Their worst subject is: Maths**

**The two of them are exactly the same height: 170cm**

**The two of them dislike chilies and veg juice because Eiji iked them and when they tried they passed out for a whole day.**

* * *

**Takanashi Eiji**

**If he had a alternate job it would be a photographer.**

**His specialty outside basketball is photography and tennis.**

**He spends his spare time taking photo's of things and taking care of plants.**

**His favourite food: All food**

**He hates sour things.**

**His favourite type of girl: A girl with good manners and pretty fingers.**

**His life is: "A smile a day keeps all worries away." or "Live simply, Love generously, Care deeply, Speak kindly."**

**He hates people who hurts his family or friends.**

**His best subject in school: Almost everything.**

**His worst subject at school: Non. All are above average but the one with the lowest score is English.**

**He is: 189cm**

* * *

**Takanashi Ichirou**

**His alternate job would be a cook.**

**His specialty outside of basketball is cooking (he was the one to teach Sorano how to cook) and soccer.**

**He spends his free time reading or sleeping.**

**His favourite food is ramen**

**He hates lamb because of the after taste**

**His favourite type of girl is: someone tough.**

**His motto is: "Important things are invisible to the eye."  
**

**He hates men who go near Sorano (to him she's still too young)**

**His best subjects are: Life Sciences and P.E**

**His worst subjects are: Maths and English.**

**He is: 189cm**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the character bible. I thought that every KnB character had one so... Why not?**

**READ  
REVIEW  
FAVOURITE  
FOLLOW!**

**Lots of love **

**from**

**Kitty-senpai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I see that this story has grown more popular which makes me all very happy and cozy inside.**

* * *

Sorano's POV

During the rest of the periods people murmured and chattered about Kise and I. Simply that and only that. I would definitely know that the preppy girls would probably try prank me or something but... What can be worse than a combination of two idiots named Toshiro and Hiro? Anyways~.

I was writing down notes as a ball of paper hit my head.

I unrolled it and it read 'You lucky~! You get to date Kise! Tell us your secrets!'

I wrote on it 'I have none... But I guess play basketball? Have brothers? I dunno...'

"Psssshhhhht!" Saya poked me as I wrote earning a glare from me.

"What?!" I whispered to her and she held up a banner of writing saying 'Kise and Takanashi sitting in a tree! KISSING!' I frowned at her and returned to writing.

The rest of the period proceeded peacefully.

After the first period we had a free for physics because the teacher was absent.

"Eh? Tell us how it happened!" Saya whined.

"Well... He kinda... Eh... Just asked me out?" I replied with a cheesy chuckle.

"Did you like him before?"

"I guess he's got a certain charm..."

Kise's POV

I sat day dreaming in class as I thought about Soranocchi. '_Ehehehe... She's so cute..._' I could almost feel the depression of the whole class or rather the girls. They all kinda... Eh... Stared at me with pouty faces.

I watched miserably as the time on the clock ticked by. And finally - Lunch Break.

I wanted to dash out the class to 1-C but I was stopped.

"Eh?~ Kise-kun, we hear you got a girlfriend!~" A girl chimed as she tugged at my sleeve. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"She's in another class," I said quickly trying to escape.

"I wonder what kind of amazing person she is for you to set your eyes on her," another girl chattered.

"Look, girls I really needa go," I said quickly as I dashed out the class all the way to 1-C.

Sorano's POV

"Saya... leave me to peace already..." I said as I laid on the desk my chocolate brown hair spread out.

"But come on! Tell us in detail how it happened!" Saya and a few girls said in excitement.

"Just leave me alone... Toshiro and Hiro are already a pain not you guys as well now..." I said as I stood up and fixed my hair.

"Fine... Be like that... Just ignore your friends and go with your boyfriend," Saya puffed up in anger as she pointed at the doorway where a familiar blonde stood.

"Oh hey," I said with a tiny smile and blush as I walked to Kise.

"Hey, sweetie,"Kise said as he winked as took my hand in his and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

"You know... That Ichi-nii may kill you..." I warned as I imagined Ichi-nii's face if he knew I was dating Kise.

"Why does he hate me?" Kise said as he sobbed fake tears.

"He's just overly protective," I said as I held his hand tighter, "Eiji is the true demon... He may not look it but he's a really strong fighter... And he's a sadistic person... And he's good with his words. The rumor is that he can scare someone while saying something with a smile."

"S-scary..." Kise said as he flinched a little.

The two of us got our food and went and sat with the Kaijo basketball team.

"LISTEN HERE BRAT!" Kasamatsu said as he hit him. "Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can slack off!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kise protested as he was being hit.

"WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE GIRLS?!" Moriyama complained as he shook Kise. "Since you have a girlfriend you should introduce me to some girls!"

I stood there giggling at the teams actions. It was like watching a comedy show. Best. Thing. Ever.

"Look I'm not gonna slack!" Kise whined as Kasamatsu kept quiet.

"I'll probably be more strict on Kise than all of you guys added together," I said and the team suddenly remembered the person I was related to.

"Eh?! THAT'S MEAN!" Kise whined as he clung onto me.

"No it's not..." I said with a frown and poked his cheek then he puffed them out in the cutest way possible.

"If you think that's mean then you're lucky you weren't here last year..." Moriyama said and shivered. "He is my true rival! Eiji that bastard! Not only did he get all of the girls he was also a mean person to the team and tortured us all the time!" Moriyama said while holding a fist.

"Was Eiji that bad?" I asked as I sweat dropped.

"Yes," Kasamatsu said as he nodded.

"Scary stuff..." Kise said as he finished his food and so did I so he took my hand and after we dropped our things off he walked out of the cafeteria to the school roof top. Thank the pope that he walked fast because all the glares from the various girls shot holes into me.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked and looked around. Not a single person to be in sight.

"I just want some private time." Kise said with a sincere smile.

"I wanted to know... Why did you pick me?"I asked as I walked to the railings.

"Because you are the type of girl I have always, always dreamed for," Kise said as he caressed my face with his hand. "The girl who won't ever tie me down and one that doesn't come for the good looks." He saida s he leaned further and further down until our lips touched. He stayed there for a while before he licked my lip and I parted a tiny which he used to force his tongue passed and explore every nook of my mouth. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss my holding me by the waist. After a really long time he finally broke the kiss leaving me gasping for air.

"Idiot," I said with a frown.

"W-what did I do now?!" He said with a panicked face.

"You could've took it slower," I said with a pouty face. "That was my first kiss!" I said as I punched him very lightly on the arm.

"I'm glad I was the one to have it," Kise said with his usual model smile.

"I'll make you run laps this afternoon," I said with an angelic smile which made him gulp and flinch.

"Meanie," Kise said and tickled me making me burst out laughing.

But fortunately soon the bell rang and he stopped and we held hands and walked majestically down the stairs and Kise took me to my class and planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

As I walked into the class everyone started cooing.

"Sh-Shut up!" I said with a pink blush then stomped off to my seat and sat down.

* * *

**And the deed is done~!**

**Review if you want more. I really hate it when you guys just ghost read.**

**If you don't review I don't update ):)**


End file.
